Draken
Draken is the Ur-Girei and the progenitor of the species and the Emperor of the Girei Empire. As such he is often called "His Majesty" or "Father of all Girei". Personality: Draken is a proclaimed lover of peace, hating conflict and believing painful battles should be ended as quickly as possible. He holds the first generation of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads in great respect, for they were beings who could strike fear into his heart. He especially admired David Herr, whom he called a demon for treating his subordinates as expendable ashes. Draken despises values like justice and honour, which is why he hates how the Court Guard Squads became "weak" during the eons of his absence. He also dislikes lies, and does not give any falsities to the existence of his subordinates. Draken treats his subordinates and the Girei very differently. He is very fond of some of them, calling them his sons. He puts great effort into forcibly recruiting them into his empire. Draken can show mercy and appreciation, thanking Sigismund for sacrificing himself in a suicidal mission. In front of his subordinates, Draken is a man adamant in his disapproval of infighting, though he will not hesitate to stop the conflict using the most brutal methods possible. Draken's contempt for Arrancar is apparent, mercilessly wounding and slaying even those who have sworn allegiance to him when he deems them to have fulfilled their use. After his awakening, Draken heartlessly robbed "impure" Girei of their powers, causing many to die.[ David Herr states this same disregard extends to all of his underlings, regardless of species or position, and is an attitude which Draken has allegedly always possessed. Draken believes that he and his Silber Ritter are comrades and that they should be prepared to assist each other whenever necessary, even if it means certain members should be sacrificed for others; he demonstrated this belief by using Auswählen to steal the life force of the Silber Ritter who had been left behind in order to revive his fallen Gold Ritter. Abilities: Equipment: Reishi Sword: Draken can gather extraplanar energy (Reishi) and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Girei, his particular weapon manifests in the form of an ornate sword, reminiscent of a Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird. Sankt Bogen: Draken manifests an enormous bow anywhere within his general vicinity with proportionally large Heilig Pfeil, which carry enough force to propel him back up to the Silent Lord's plane of existence with a single shot. Heilig Pfeil: By collecting more Reishi, Draken can form the energy arrows which are typical of other Girei bows. He can also generate them without the need of an extraplanar weapon, instead forming and firing them with just an outstretched finger. These arrows appear as simple blasts of Reishi shaped like the Girei Cross, though they still retain enough force to create deep cavities in the ground. He can fire them in rapid succession as a continuous barrage. Reishi Broad Sword: With a simple, horizontal cutting motion directed at the sky, Draken manifests an enormous bow in the air above himself, which in turn fires an arrow back towards the ground in front of him. The length of this arrow is comparable to Draken's own height and, by gripping it near the base of the shaft, he can wield it in a manner similar to a large broadsword. Two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, form a shape reminiscent of the Schattenreich's insignia. The blade of this weapon can effortlessly bifurcate an opponent, including one as powerful as David Herr. Category:Girei